


flushed

by lithality



Category: SGUIDE
Genre: M/M, red quadrant asshale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:06:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27220180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lithality/pseuds/lithality
Summary: Silas gets a kick out of flustering Hale.
Relationships: Hale Ogygia/Silas Langit





	flushed

Silas gets a kick out of flustering Hale. 

He’s so weird. And cute. Mostly cute, but also weird. He’s so  _ painfully  _ easy to get a reaction out of. All it takes sometimes is sitting down beside him on the couch and lacing their fingers together (being sure to come at him from an angle he can see. Sneaking up on him has proven to be a bad idea in the past), and he goes bright red and jumps two feet in the air. And then Silas will look up at him and beam, and Hale’s shocked expression will soften into something a lot more fond. He puts down his phone and for a few minutes, they just sit there in blissful silence. Hale’s hand is warm, and his grip is firm and secure. 

He doesn’t often smile with his mouth. Well, he does, a lot more than before. But that’s not the point. The point is that he smiles with his eyes. There’s a visible glint of happiness in there that he never really saw before. Affection tends to bring that out in him.

\---

Hale has this odd habit of tearing their kitchen appliances apart every few months and making them “better.” He insists that they’re faster, somehow. Silas doesn’t really know how they’re better, he can’t tell, but they always return to the kitchen in one piece, so he doesn’t really care. 

So one time, Hale was working, and according to the frustrated yell that  _ very  _ suddenly echoed throughout the house after a few hours of complete silence, it wasn’t going well. So Silas decided that he probably needed a break, and walked over to give the door a soft knock. 

“Come in.” His voice was still tight with frustration. Silas did, taking slow steps inside and very softly shutting the door behind him. 

“You alright? Everything okay?” he said carefully, surveying the room with a quick sweeping glance. It was as much a wreck as it always was. There are so many tools. He doesn’t know the names of any of them. There was a notable difference this time, though, and that was the microwave cracked cleanly in half on the center table. And in front of that, slouched in a chair, head in his hands, the teal disaster himself. 

“I broke it,” Hale said miserably. It was muffled by his hands. It sounded like there was more to that, but he didn’t voice it.

Hale’s gotten better in a lot of ways, but his habit of compounding the blame he places on himself for mistakes of any caliber has been incredibly hard to shake. 

“Hey, hey, it’s okay,” Silas said, spreading his hands and rushing forward. Hale spun around in the chair to face him, face still hidden. God, he’s so useless. And dramatic. Silas frowned and leaned over. “Hale. Look at me.” 

He shook his head. Silas frowned harder. 

“Hale,” he said again, a bit more sternly this time. Hale didn’t even respond. He’s so  _ stubborn _ . Silas sighed and reached up to pry his hands off his face himself, before taking his head in both hands and tilting it up to look him in the eyes. “Look at me.” 

He did. 

“It’s okay. It happens.”   
  
“I got mad,” he said quietly. 

“I know. We can get a new one. It’s okay. Stop that,” he said, thwarting Hale’s attempt to turn back and look at the ruined appliance. “ _ I’m  _ not mad. I understand.” He looked into his eyes more intently. “You know I love you, right?” 

And there it is. With the speed at which he flushed beet-red, you could almost say that someone set off fireworks in his cheeks. Dozens of emotions flit across his face faster than it seemed like even he could process them. He opened his mouth to offer a counterpoint, and shut it almost instantly. Silas smiled at him, and swooped down to plant a kiss first on his forehead, and then both cheeks in rapid succession. Hale reached up and pulled him into a tight hug, torso first, and Silas gave a small “oh” of surprise, but didn’t resist. 

“I know,” Hale said into his shoulder. It was muffled. “Me too.” 

It was far from the first time they’ve said it, but the awe and shock with which Hale reacts every single time is just the same. 

\---

Then there’s all the late nights. The times Hale goes to bed early, because he stayed up all night the night before, and Silas comes to bed later, because it’s beautiful outside, and sitting in the forest, floating four feet off the ground and listening to nature hum, is intoxicating to a degree. 

Hale’s never quite asleep when he comes in. He never remembers it the next day, either. He’s always just… laying there, staring at the wall, back to the door, with a completely blank expression. 

Silas always walks in quietly, but not too quietly. “Hey, Hale,” he says softly. 

“Mmm,” he receives in response. 

Silas takes that as a cue to lay down, so he does, taking a running leap at the mattress and landing with an “oomph.” He then proceeds to wrap his arms around Hale from behind, and smile into the curve between his shoulder blades. Hale always freezes for a moment, before twisting around in his arms to face him. There’s one of those smiles in his eyes. He kisses his brow and then his lips, which Silas takes to mean “I missed you,” and then curls up around him (easily, due to him being a foot and then some taller) and passes out within seconds. 

\---

Hale’s notoriously awful at cooking. He tried, once. Silas hadn’t seen a piece of toast that blackened in his life before that, and he hopes he never does again. (“I don’t... think I can physically eat this, Hale. It’s literally sparking.” It was. Purple.) So he does most of the cooking, when they decide to do that, and Hale watches intently, learning absolutely nothing. 

Watching Hale eat something supposedly normal is a special kind of entertainment that only gets sad if he thinks too hard about it, so he doesn’t. 

The other day, he made him some sort of berry tart, just to see what would happen, and wasn’t disappointed.    
  
“What the fuck is that,” Hale said.    
  
“It’s a pastry! It’s good!”   
  
“No it’s not. The other thing was a pastry.” he said. Silas suddenly remembered that he showed Hale a different kind of pastry a few weeks ago, and he paused, thinking. Hale narrowed his eyes. “Wait. Are there  _ more. _ ” 

“Yeah!” he said, and handed him the plate. “C’mon. Eat it.”   
  
Hale turned his scrutinizing gaze to the unassuming little triangle of flaky dough and berry paste. “What’s in it.”   
  
“Hale--” Silas started, exasperated, and that’s all it took for Hale to stuff the entire thing into his mouth. Again, fireworks. His entire face lit up, and he turned wide eyes to him. Silas had to stifle a laugh. He looked kind of like a chipmunk. 

“Good,” he said around the food. And at that, Silas laughed for real. He floated up to kiss him on the cheek.

“You’re so cute,” he said fondly. Hale’s face lit up like a Christmas tree, and then he performed a strange maneuver in which he tried to both swallow and inhale the half-chewed tart, and ended up choking on it instead. He rushed to the sink and started coughing violently. Silas froze, entirely unsure of what to do, and just watched. After a moment, he dropped like a stone to the floor and hurried after him. 

“Oh my god, I’m so sorry,” he said, stumbling over his words in his rush, rubbing Hale’s back. “I’m sorry. I didn’t think.”

“No, it’s--it’s fine. It’s okay.” Hale stared at the sink sadly. “It’s gone.” 

“I’ll make another one. And I won’t make you choke.” Silas wrung out his hands, anxious. “Are you okay?” A quick once over with his powers told him yes, but he had to ask anyway. 

“Yeah. Yeah, I’m fine.” Hale turned to look at him. He’s still red. He squinted, deep in thought for a moment, before he seemed to make the split second decision to lean over and give him a tight hug. “Thanks,” he mumbled. “I’m trying.” 

It was Silas’s turn to be surprised, and then reciprocate. “I know,” he said. 

\---

Something’s up and Silas knows it. Hale’s been acting weird all morning. He’s asked him  _ several  _ times  _ what  _ exactly is up, but he’s been brushed off each time with a dismissive “I’m fine,” or a “Nothing’s wrong.” 

He’s a little worried. He kind of wishes he had Finn’s whole emotions-sense-thing, so he could at least get a read on the situation, but it looks like he’s gonna have to just sit it out, because Hale is stubborn, and he will not talk until he absolutely has to. Which honestly annoys him just a little bit, because come  _ on,  _ just  _ talk  _ about it, you’ve been doing so  _ well!  _

For the third time in the past ten minutes, Hale walks across the living room and into a connected bedroom, shutting the door behind him and disappearing. Silas just stares. He’s seated at a table shoved half-heartedly into the corner of the kitchen, fingers steepled in front of his nose. What are you  _ doing?  _

Hale suddenly reappears, and walks deliberately down the hall and out of sight. He hasn’t caught onto the fact that Silas has been watching him, he thinks. 

“Silas!” Hale calls, distantly.

Oh what now. “Yeah?” he calls back. 

“Come here.” 

Silas sighs and rubs his face before standing up. The chair screeches against the tile. “Okay!” He walks down the hallway, and frowns. There are several doors here. “Where are you?”

“Here.” That’s on his right. Okay. He pushes open the door. Hale’s standing by the window, staring out into the forest. He looks lost in thought. 

“You gonna tell me what’s going on now, or…?” Silas trails off. Hale doesn’t respond. He steps forward, standing right beside Hale now. He reaches up to put a hand on his shoulder. “..Buddy--?” 

With absolutely NO warning, Hale spins, grabs Silas around the torso, and picks him  _ all the way up.  _ Silas yelps and wraps his arms around his neck to stabilize himself. He feels his face start to heat up. 

“ _ What  _ are you--” 

“Did I get you.” 

Silas looks up, and  _ oh  _ that is an intense stare. “Hi,” he squeaks. “ _ What? _ ”

Hale’s eyes crinkle near the corners. Oh my god, is he  _ smiling? _ “Did I get you. You’re always trying to catch me off guard. I wanted to.”

Silas feels a laugh bubble up inside of him, shortly followed by a wave of thorough relief. He can’t hold it in. “Hold on, hold on--” He raises a hand. “You--you? You were acting so weird because you--?” He bursts into peals of laughter. “Oh my god.” His face is still flaming. He grins wide. 

“I don’t know how you do it. You just act strange and then do something--y’know.” 

“ _ I’m  _ weird? You--”

“I’m not done,” Hale says impatiently. Silas’s eyebrows fly up. 

“Oh? Okay. Go ahead.” 

“Close your eyes.” 

“Okay.” Still grinning, he does. Hale’s breathing is quiet, a strange contrast to the person doing it. He hears the shift of fabric, and then the warm and soft feeling of Hale’s lips on his cheek. It’s gentle. And then, it’s gone. Silas opens his eyes. Their faces are inches apart. “You’re an idiot. I love you,” he says. 

It’s Hale’s turn to blush. “Well--”

Silas cuts him off by cradling his face in both hands and kissing him again, this time for real.


End file.
